


Gills

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: All my Beloved (Awful) Children [53]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mpreg, mpreg Hux, xeno/alien Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Request by @lobowrites on Tumblr!Hux isn't appreciative of his alien heritage when it keeps throwing bizarre symptoms at him while he's pregnant. Ren is.





	Gills

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I am on a Writing Roll and finally finishing requests  
> "#166 - "Okay...this is new." -just makes me think of one of the boys going through some weird physical changes because of pregnancy"  
> Requests are fun this is for my friend lobo lmao  
> Hux is full of a bunch of fish babies and he doesn't know that lol

**Gills**

"Okay... this is new." Hux looked in the mirror, and prodded at his neck. His skin was thin, and he could see vague shapes underneath it. It hadn't been like that last night. If he tilted his head, the shapes underneath almost looked like gills. He couldn't recall ever having gills before. As far as he knew, he breathed using just his lungs.

Was this something normal for him? The HoloNet did say his body would change as his pregnancy progressed. He had just entered his third trimester, was this where his body would reveal a bunch of odd alien traits he'd been unaware of? He had no need for gills. As far as he knew, his mother had lived on land, and met his father on land. His father had no idea what species she was, she'd looked perfectly human. 

The ultrasound had revealed a bunch of small egg shapes, so he supposed he really should be expecting some strange symptoms. Just the fact that he had a womb and conceived was odd enough.

One of the eggs, or whatever they were, squirmed around. As it moved, they all began moving, being bothered by their siblings. Hux bit his lip. It felt so weird when they all moved. It wasn't painful, but borderline uncomfortable. He looked down at his belly, still finding it eerie to see the movement through his skin. Little bumps where they pressed against him, they made it look like his belly was jostling all by itself.

He still had no idea how many where in there.

He pulled on his undershirt, and stepped out of the refresher. "Ren?" The Knight was pulling on his boots. He looked up at his name.

"What is it?"

"Look at this." Hux pointed to his neck, and went up to Ren. "I think they're gills."

Ren prodded at the skin. It felt odd, almost ticklish. "You have gills?"

"Apparently. They're useless with skin covering them." Ren poked it too hard and the skin ripped. Hux pulled back, his gills over sensitive to Ren's touch. "Kriff!"

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, just- sensitive." Ren tried to touch them again. "Ren!" He slapped his hand away.

"That's really neat. Anything else?"

"No. But they're all moving again." Ren put his hand on Hux's belly. "I don't get why you like it so much."

"I like interacting with our babies." Ren suddenly frowned. "How are we going to take care of them all?"

"Ugh, I don't want to think about it."

"We have to! We only have three more months before they come!"

Hux ignored him. "I'm getting dressed and going to the bridge."

"You can't avoid this discussion forever." Hux walked away. "Hux."

"We'll figure something out once they're born."

"It's not like you to not plan."

"It's not like me to cry over holorecords but I did last night, didn't I? Pregnancy changes a person."

"Just because you're anxious doesn't mean you can blame it on hormones."

"Shut up, Ren."

"How are you going to hide your gills?"

"My uniform collar is pretty high." He closed the refresher door. "I'll make do!"

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton or @Tinybibmpreg


End file.
